Snow Falls on Hogwarts
by bloodrosered
Summary: Marauder's era. Born with the powers of winter, Regina Snow is enrolled to attend Hogwarts. She doesn't want anyone to know about her special magic. Will she be able to control it? Will Hogwarts help her?
1. Chapter 1

The headmistress called John Snow. That his daughter was in trouble again. Sighing, he got into his car to pick up his daughter.

When he got to the school, he found his daughter, Regina, sitting in the headmistress's office. Her head was lowered, flushed. Her blonde hair hiding her wet blue eyes. John knew this was not good. It happened again. He hoped it wasn't as bad as elementary school.

Just as the headmistress was about to speak, he held up a hand, stopping the headmistress from telling him what had done. He had this conversation before.

"No need to explain," John said. "I'm guessing you can no longer accommodate Regina. I will take her home. I apologize for what happened."

He took Regina's gloved hand, feeling the cold. They walked out of the school. John reminded himself to contact the Ministry of Magic. Erase the memories. It happened often...and they understood.

For Regina had a magic...it was considered rare. Dangerous.

The Snows sat in the car in silence. Regina looked out the window, watching frost glaze over.

"Dad," she said. "It was an accident. I swear."

"I know," he said. "I just want to know if you hurt anyone."

"No. They...did slip on the floor. But that's it."

John sighed with relief. It wasn't like the elementary school incident. He laughed.

"What happened this time, Gina?"

Regina blushed. She didn't want to tell him...it...happened. And right in the middle of gym class, her white shorts...red...it was too embarrassing.

"It's...a girl thing, Dad," she replied.

John took a moment to think...then understood. Oh! The joys of raising a daughter!

"Alright. I want to know what happened...you know..." he said.

Regina thought, remembering. She told him a Petunia Evans, a classmate of hers, pointed out the red on her shorts...everyone laughed. Then...the temperature dropped, the frost and ice streaked across the floor...everyone slipped. The entire room became white with ice...jagged shards of ice bloomed, the door nearly sealed shut.

"I...I couldn't control it..." she said, near tears. Frost began to spread on the windows. "I did what you told me to do...but...I was...scared."

John stopped the car, seeing the frost on the windshield. He pulled over, pressing the defrost button.

"Gina," he said. "Calm down. It happens."

"Dad, what am I supposed to do?" Regina cried desperately. Her freckled face streamed with tears, which froze on her cheeks. "I just want it to stop!"

Icicles began to form, the temperature dropped inside the car.

"Come," he said. "Let's get out here."

He turned off the car and opened the door. He led his daughter towards an isolated park. He looked around to see if there were no people.

"OK," he said. "Just...take off your gloves. Do what we always do."

Regina nodded. Grasping a finger of her pearly grey gloves, she took them off and tucked them in her pocket. She took a deep breath, then closed her eyes...John watched as thick frost and prickles of ice formed, streaking across the pavement; the basketball hoop froze completely.

"Good," he said. "Now, remember what we do next."

Regina thought of the happiest thing. John smiled as he watched snow began to fall. She smiled upon seeing this.

"Feel better?"

She nodded. "Yea, Dad. I guess I'm not going back to school."

"Actually," he said. "This came today. I think this would be better...for you."

John held out a parchment envelope, showing Regina's name in emerald green ink. She looked at it curiously, then flipped the envelope to the back, seeing a red wax seal with a crest...it said

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"Dad," Regina said. "Where is this place?"

"It was where your Mom went to school, Gina," said John. "I think it'll be a great place for you. It'll help you with your magic."

"Really?" she said.

John nodded. "I was able to convince them...and you can start soon." After a beat, he held a box. "But first, you might need this."

Regina took the box, looking curiously. She opened it to see a wand with snowflakes carved into it.

"This was your mother's," John said. "She'd want you to have it."

Regina picked it up with a trembling hand, watching thick frost form on the wood. She put it back in the box quickly. She didn't want to ruin such a precious thing that belonged to her mother...the last memory of her. Well, sort of. She played with a diamond snowflake with blue jewels on her neck.

"Alright, Dad," she said. "I'll go."


	2. Chapter 2

When the alarm clock rang, John went to wake up Regina. It was time to go shopping at Diagon Alley. He made her favorite breakfast: eggs, sausage, bacon on a waffle. She was excited about starting school...exploring a whole new world about magic.

After breakfast, they traveled to London to go shopping for the required items for her new school. Upon arriving in London, John knocked on a door, whispering the password...then they entered in what looked like a hidden door. Regina was amazed as she saw this. They entered and it looked like a dank pub. John spoke to the bartender about a few things, which they whispered. The bartender led them outside to a crumbling alleyway, then touched the wall in a clockwise manner on a few specific bricks. Soon, the wall quivered and it opened to form an alleyway...which was a hustle and bustle of people. Smells. Sounds.

"What is this place?" Regina asked.

"Diagon Alley," said John. "This is where wizards and witches go shopping for their things. Your Mum told me about it."

Regina was glad to be someplace where she could be comfortable. Yet there was that fear...if anyone knew. Though she had her gloves on, walking could be just as disastrous. She recalled in elementary school when the teacher called on her, she got so scared that she watched a layer of ice formed on the legs of her seat and frost streaked across the floor.

_No. Don't think!_ Regina told herself, pushing her worry back.

John taught Regina to walk slowly and softly; stride with grace and dignity. Stomping or running seemed to cause the ice to happen...especially when it involved fear or anger. If she needed to run, jog instead. Gym class was volatile for Regina. Often, she was forced to sit out most activities. She didn't like being left out, but her Dad insisted it was for safety...for her sake and others.

Regina's blue eyes darted among the shops in fascination. She was quiet for being in a new and wondrous place.

"You alright, snowflake?" asked John.

"Don't call me that, Dad," Regina said embarrassed. "I'm not a baby."

John smiled, shaking his head. "You're always are going to be my little snowflake."

Regina rolled her eyes. He always called her by her nickname.

As they walked down Diagon Alley, first stop was Gringotts Bank. The goblins were reluctant to allow a Muggle like Regina's father to enter the underground vaults until he showed them a letter from the Ministry of Magic. After withdrawing from her mother's wizard account, the Snows picked up a cauldron, required books, then they stopped at the Emporium to pick out an owl. None of the owls wanted to be near Regina. Frowning, she understood...no one wanted to be near someone who had the magic of cold. Before leaving the Emporium, a snowy owl made a noise to get the girl's attention, making the young girl smile.

"At least someone's not bothered by the cold," Regina said, quite pleased.

The last stop was the robe shop where she got measured by Madam Malkin, a squat, smiling witch who owned the shop. While Regina got measured for her robes, John browsed the shop for gloves. He looked over at his little girl: so grown up. She looked like her mother. He smiled. Though her mother didn't have the winter magic, he hoped that she would be fine.

Regina was getting fitted for her robe when she saw a boy come in. He had tousled black hair, round glasses, green eyes. He looked at her up and down.

"Getting fitted for your robes as well?" he asked.

Regina nodded.

"I'm James," he said.

"Regina," she said, shaking his hand.

He shivered as he shook her gloved hand. "Your hands are cold. Not catching ill, are you?"

Regina blushed. "Sorry. My hands...they're always like that."

"Is this your first year?"

"Mmhmm," she replied.

"Same here. I'm not sure of anything."

"Me too. I've lived in the Muggle world...with my Dad. My mum was a witch. She died when I was born."

"Sorry," he replied.

"Thank you," she said.

"Here you go, Gina," said her Dad. "Try these on."

Regina removed a glove and tried on one. She wiggled her fingers, testing it out. She seemed pleased with how they fit. They appeared to be thick enough to keep the winter at bay, yet just thin enough to allow her skin to breathe. James looked curiously as the girl put on gloves. He wondered why someone like her would need gloves, especially on a day like this. He shrugged and got measured next for his robes.

* * *

><p>The next morning, it was time to board the Hogwarts Express at Kings Cross Train Station. The Snows walked in the London Station. Her Dad pushed the trolley towards the barrier between 9 and 10.<p>

"Take care, Gina," said John. "And remember, should you feel...you know, you know what to do. And don't be afraid to write if you need to."

Regina nodded. She hugged her Dad goodbye and ran towards the barrier. Upon opening her eyes, she saw the scarlet train of the Hogwarts Express.

She boarded the train, finding a seat alone. She removing her new gloves to allow her skin to breathe for a moment. She looked at her hands: pale with frozen sweat...glassy fingernails. She had worn gloves most of her life...afraid that people would know...she even wore them to bed. Immediately the temperature began to drop...

"No," Regina whispered. "Not now. Please..."

Frost began to form on the window...she prayed that ice prickles wouldn't form. God forbid she froze the entire train. Or caused a blizzard outside. A door opened, interrupting her fears. She pulled on her gloves quickly.

Whoo!" said the woman, pushing a trolley filled with delicious sweets. "It's cold in here."

"Mm, yea," Regina said, pretending to shiver. Though the cold hardly bothered her at all.

"Anything from the trolley, dear?" asked the woman.

"Got anything with peppermint," she asked.

"Peppermint toads," she said. "Or peppermint humbugs."

She purchased her sweets. Sighing after the trolley woman was gone, Regina took off her gloves again and closed her eyes, thinking the happy thoughts. She was nervous...she had to calm herself. There was nothing to worry about. She was just starting school...somewhere else. She watched as her breath rose in a fine cloud. The temperature was dropping again. She found a happy thought and held onto it, feeling the temperature slowly starting to come back.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock. Regina opened her eyes and saw a head was stuck into the door. It was a boy, quite sallow with black hair. He looked sullen.

"Anyone sitting here?" he asked.

Regina was a little scared that someone asked if they could sit with her...oh no! If they found out her secret. Her answer stuck in her throat.

"Never mind," he said defeated, about to leave.

"No!" Regina called. "It's...fine. I'm sorry. It's just that...no one has ever sat with me before."

The boy nodded and entered the car. "Can my friend join you as well?"

"Certainly."

Regina shoved her hands into her pockets. Her jeans began to frost a little, glittering silver. Regina exhaled, trying to calm herself. She had to. God forbid she did something. Regina felt uncomfortable being with people sometimes...yet this boy was going to be her classmate within the next few hours. Might as well get used to it. Upon looking outside, light flurries fell from the sky.

_No!_ she thought, slightly panicking. _Just keep thinking happy thoughts. It'll stop. _

Soon a red haired girl with green eyes joined them. Upon entering the car, she shivered as she sat down in the scarlet cushioned chair.

"Is it just me or is it really cold in here?" asked the girl.

"I don't notice anything," said Regina, pretending not to notice.

The girl gasped as she looked out the window. "Snow? Seems a bit early for it..."

Regina just shrugged. "I guess the weather is acting funny."

"I suppose so," said the boy. "It wasn't that cold when we left Kings Cross." After a beat, the boy introduced himself. "I'm Severus. And this is Lily."

"Regina Snow," she said.

"Nice to meet you," he said, offering a hand.

Regina licked her lips, uncomfortably. She had never shaken hands without her gloves. Her hand trembled as she reached for his. Severus shivered almost immediately. Regina watched carefully to make sure no ice or frost was forming on his flesh.

"Wow!" he gasped. "Your hands are really cold."

"So I've been told," said Regina, tucking her hands away.

"Are you sure you don't need to see the nurse?" said Lily worried.

"I'll be fine. My Dad always said that cold hands means a warm heart."

Lily and Severus shrugged, but smiled nonetheless. Regina quickly put her gloves, her hands were shaking so much. But she calmed herself down. It was just a few seconds. It was nothing. The ice didn't come.

"So what house do you think you'll be sorted in, Regina?" Lily began.

"I dunno," she said. "Mum went to school here. Dad filled me in a bit. Mum was a Ravenclaw."

"I'll probably end up in Slytherin since my Mum was as well. Mostly all wizarding families end up in the houses their parents go to."

"Well, I wouldn't know since my parents are Muggles," Lily said.

Soon they announced that they were approaching Hogwarts.

"I suppose we should change into our robes," Lily said.

Regina slipped on her black gloves, along with her robes. She was nervous. She hoped nothing would happen...that everything would go smoothly. She wished she could find someplace to be alone...let the snow and ice out. Just like she did when she felt it.

Upon arriving at the train station, the first years were greeted by a huge man, carrying a lantern.

"This way t' the boats," said the giant.

Boats? Lake? Regina felt her fear grow...and grow. No! Not a lake. If there was one thing she feared, it was being near water. She didn't mind it for consumption like in a glass or tea. Just those giant bodies of water. It froze when she touched it. Bathing was difficult. She preferred to shower, which was easier and quicker. Regina avoided pools, beaches, and anything that required swimming.

She heard crackling...looking down to see frost beginning to form on the ground...then the snow began to fall from the sky in heavy flakes. The first years looked up at the sky, curious and bewildered as of why there was whispered about the snow, shivering and pulling their robes closer to keep the cold out. Regina had to stop it before it got out of control. She closed her eyes, remembering the steps her father taught her. Her thoughts were interrupted by the big man's voice.

"Er...which one of ye is Regina Snow?"

Regina raised her trembling hand. Everyone turned around and looked at her. The giant nodded.

"You go with the second years," he said pointing to the group of second years.

Regina was relieved to hear that she didn't have to ride in the boat. She was certain her Dad made arrangements with the headmaster, taking careful steps to avoid her winter magic from being exposed. God forbid she frosted the boats...froze the lake.

_No! Calm down! It's nothing! _ Regina told herself.

She went with the second years, who climbed in horseless drawn carriages that brought them to the castle.

"How come you're with us?" a second year asked.

"I'm not comfortable around water," Regina replied.

"Afraid you'll drown?"

Regina just shrugged. "Something like that."

Upon arriving at the Hogwarts entrance, she met up with the first years who were waiting at the stairs.

"Hey," said a voice behind her. It was Lily. "How come you didn't ride on the boats? You missed a great ride."

"I'm afraid of water," Regina replied. "I almost drowned as a child. I can't stand to be around it."

"Oh. Sorry."

The first years approached a tall, stern looking woman.

"Good evening," said the woman. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now before we get sorted into your houses, I have an announcement."

Regina listened as they were going to be sorted, the rules. Regina's fear began to build again...was this a test? The temperature dropped again, prompting Regina to shut her eyes and thin of the happiest thought. She had to keep it back. She smiled to see that it was working.

After McGonagall's announcement, she led them to Great Hall. It was beautiful...the ceiling looked like the night sky with stars twinkling above their heads along with candles that floated above. Regina smiled as she saw this.

Regina had to keep her composure. She was nervous, but kept thinking those happy thoughts. They stopped at the front of the room where there stood a three-legged stool and on it looked like a ragged wizard hat with a rip in the front.

"When I call your name," announced McGonagall, holding a parchment. "You will come forth and I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head to determine where you'll be."

McGonagall began to call various names were called as each student was Sorted. Lily Evans was sorted into Gryffindor. Severus Snape (as she had learned to boy's name) was sorted into Slytherin.

Regina Snow, " McGonagall called.

The girl swallowed. She walked slowly, looking at the floor, making sure no ice was left in her wake. Everyone was staring. She sat on the stool and McGonagall lowered the hat onto her head. She heard it whisper in her ear...

"Such a difficult choice," said the hat. "There is uncertainty, a need to prove yourself..."

Regina could see ice beginning to form on the leg of the stool. She tried to think happy things like her Dad taught her.

"Just please hurry up!" she whispered hastily.

"So...eager," the hat said. "Hm...where to put you? I guess you should be..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger! Uh oh! What house will Regina be sorted into? <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

While the hat continued to whisper of where to put Regina, the room began to grow colder. Ice and frost spread down the chair leg...the girl had to move her leg to hide it. No way could anyone know.

Everyone started to shiver as it got colder.

"Well...better be..." the Hat said. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Regina sighed with relief as it was over, hearing cheers from the Gryffindor table. The frost and ice receded. Regina hopped off the stool and went to join her fellow students.

"Hey, Regina!" Lily called. "Come sit here."

She scooted over so Regina could sit in an empty space. She smiled and accepted it. Well, at least she wasn't alone.

After the Sorting was completed, the headmaster, Dumbledore commenced the feast. He waved his hand and food appeared. Regina was certainly hungry. She reached for some chicken, potatoes, and carrots and squash. She was careful about not eating anything with her hands since she didn't want to get her gloves soiled.

"Why don't you take your gloves off, Regina?" Lily said. "We're not outside."

Regina felt uncomfortable. She wondered if she should take one chance and take them off. Still there was that possibility: if she touched the table...a goblet...the ice would spread. Then everyone would know...look at her like she was a monster...like the children did in elementary school. What she did.

"I prefer to keep them on," Regina said simply.

"How come?" Lily asked with a furrowed brow.

"Germs. It's...strange, I know, but I just have a thing with them."

Lily shrugged. She thought it was strange her new friend was like this. First, it was always wearing gloves, her fear of water...and now germs. She noticed how scared she was at the Sorting Ceremony...how she scrunched her legs as if she was trying to hide something. How she was more anxious than the rest to be sorted.

"Hey, Ice Hands!" said a boy's voice from across the way.

Regina looked in the direction of the boy who called her that name. She recognized him from Madam Malkins. He was sitting with two other boys, one with black curls and the other had a scarred face with brown hair. Regina frowned a bit as the boy called her that. She didn't like being referred to as 'cold'. Or any kind of jokes that referred to winter. Sure, her father called her 'snowflake', but that was just between them.

"Hello, James," said Regina cooly.

"Glad to see you're in Gryffindor," said James. "This is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." He gestured to his friends sitting with him.

"I prefer Lupin," said the brown-haired boy.

"This is her? The one with cold hands," said Sirius.

"You two know each other?" said Lily, looking at Regina.

"James and I...sort of bumped into each other at Madam Malkin's," Regina explained with a shrug.

"What's with the gloves, Ice?" asked James, teasing.

"Please don't call me that," Regina responded calmly, but slightly annoyed.

"How are you not hot?"

"I'm just not," Regina said simply.

"You need to see the nurse?" asked Lupin.

"No," said Regina. "I'm fine, thank you."

"So, are you excited about classes tomorrow, Regina?" Lily said, trying to change the subject.

"Of course," said Regina with a smile. "I hope we're in the same classes. I don't like being separated."

Lily nodded. "Well, once we get our schedules, we'll see."

Soon, the feast was over and the students went with the prefects, who led them to their dormitories. The Gryffindor dorm was behind a fat lady dressed in a pink dress. Once inside, the Common Room was scarlet red with posters of the Gryffindor lion. The prefects directed the boys and girls to their separate dorms. Regina went with the girls, finding her stuff there and her snowy owl, Serena, waiting in her cage. Regina decided to let her out so she could stretch her wings. She watched as the bird took flight out the window.

The girls put on their pajamas, getting ready to climb into their four-poster bed. Regina shut the curtains on hers. She didn't want anyone to catch a chill from her winter magic.

While the other girls were asleep, Regina found herself unable to. She climbed out of her bed and went to the common room. She was nervous about starting class tomorrow. She was worried about the winter magic. What if it got out? What if she froze everything?

She saw frost beginning to glaze the windows. The temperature dropped a few degrees. It was a school where magic was allowed...well, what would everyone think when they saw a witch with winter magic? Would they see her as a monster? A freak?

She had to calm herself down. As long as she had her gloves and remembered the stuff Dad taught her, she would be fine. She had to stop being afraid. She was certain that the first years magic was just as unstable as hers.

Relaxing since she was alone and no one would see, she took off her gloves, conjuring a snowflake with a twirl of her hand, watching it grow bigger and bigger. The frozen crystal glittered in the fire light. It was beautiful...perfect...like her mother. She conjured a few more, watching as each one she created was unique. It made her smile that she could make something so beautiful. Perhaps Hogwarts would be just the place for her. Perhaps they would like to see her winter magic...making it snow when they wished. Play pranks on people with her ice, making them slip. Snowball fights.

She laughed quietly as she thought about it. Yet she didn't want to break any rules while in school. She didn't want to lose any house points. Still...would they see her as a freak if they saw what she was capable of? The horrible memory of what happened in elementary school. How they looked at her like that.

She watched as the snowflake became ugly...jagged, crooked, spiked...

* * *

><p>Today was the first day of classes. The girls rubbed their eyes and got dressed in their uniforms, gathering their books. Then they gathered in the Common Room to see what classes they had for today.<p>

Regina fixed her messy sandy hair into a simple braid. She slipped her gloves on, grabbing up her things and joined up with the other Gryffindors. They first went to Herbology with Professor Sprout. Plants seemed to retreat from Regina, hissing. Next they had History of Magic, which was rather boring.

Next was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Though she was head of her house, Gryffindor, that didn't stop her from being strict. Regina hoped that no one would call on her. She would pretend to be invisible, hiding from teachers while going to school in the Muggle world.

"Miss Snow?" said McGonagall.

"Y-yes?" she said.

"Care to demonstrate the spell we just learned?"

Regina licked her lips, picking up her wand.

"Miss Snow, you need to take off your gloves."

"I...sorry, what?"

Some of the students sniggered when they heard this, staring at her.

"Your gloves, Miss Snow. You can't perform the spell with them on."

Regina looked at them. She didn't want to disobey the teacher, but she didn't want anyone to know about her magic. She saw the way the wand frosted up when she first touched it. And it was her mother's. She didn't want to ruin it. Blush came to the girl's pale, freckled cheeks as the class was staring at her.

"Miss Snow, did you not hear me?" said McGonagall. "Please take off your gloves."

"I...I can't," Regina said shaking her head, her body trembling.

McGonagall looked over her glasses as she heard the girl's response. She never looked seen a student look so scared in her entire teaching career. Sure, many of the first years were scared about using magic for the first time, which was normal. But the little Snow girl looked terrified.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I just...can't," Regina said, her cheeks were burning.

"There's nothing to be scared of, Miss Snow," McGonagall assured. "Nobody does well the first time using magic. Now please remove your gloves."

Regina's heart was hammering in her chest. She looked at McGonagall's stern face. She wrung her hands.

"No," Regina said adamant.

The entire class gasped in shock. McGonagall was also surprised at this refusal.

"Excuse me, Miss Snow?"

"No, Professor. I will not take off my gloves."

McGonagall frowned. "See me after class, Miss Snow...and that's ten points from Gryffindor."

Regina frowned as well, blush came to her face. The Gryffindors glared at her for her open defiance. Thanks to her, she cost them points. The Slytherins sniggered. Lily looked a bit sympathetic.

"Nice going, Snow," one of the Gryffindors hissed.

Regina wanted to cry. She had to keep her composure or else it was going to get worse. Frost glossed on the windows in fern patterns and the room became colder. The students shivered, pulling their robes closer and their breath began to rise. Regina closed her eyes, frustrated that she was losing control...remembering what her father taught her. She screwed her eyes shut, concentrating...

"Why is it so cold in here?" someone complained.

"Regina?" said Lily. "A-are you OK?"

Regina looked like she was going to cry. She couldn't speak. A lump formed in her throat.

"Don't worry about it," said Lily. "It's just points, it's not the end of the world. We can get those back."

The Snow girl smiled a little, her eyes glassy. She nodded.

"Still, I got in trouble," she said weakly.

"Maybe if you told McGonagall about the germs thing, I'm sure she'll understand."

Regina shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Just try and see."

After Transfiguration class was dismissed, Regina remained behind, clutching her books. She approached McGonagall's desk, her head lowered. She looked sternly at the girl. She looked like she was ready to burst into tears, filled with shame and fear.

"Miss Snow," said McGonagall, folding her hands. "Care to explain yourself for your disobedience in class today?"

Regina swallowed, looking at the floor. Ice began to form from her foot. She had to stop being scared. Her heart was hammering.

"I..." Regina began, watching the ice spread.

McGonagall folded her hands, waiting for an explanation. Regina found she couldn't give one. How was she supposed to explain her behavior? She didn't want anyone to know about her magic.

"I can't take off my gloves...not ever..." she said.

"Miss Snow, does this have to do with...your magic?" she said, leaning forward.

Regina's face blanched. How did she know?

"I...I don't..."

"Miss Snow, there's no reason to hide your magic. Professor Dumbledore explained everything to all the professors and staff about your...special magic."

Regina's little body began to shake. She lowered her head, trying to keep her tears back. Snow began to fall and the room got cold.

"Please..." Regina said in a shaky voice. "No one can know about this."

"Miss Snow, you can't hide your magic forever. You need to realize that if you want to control your magic, you may have to learn to adapt your abilities...which means removing your gloves when you are required to use your wand."

"You don't...understand, ma'am," she said weeping. "My magic can hurt people."

"We're well aware of that. It happens with first years. Your magic will be in better control if you abide by the rules and participate in class. How do you expect to make any progress if you don't, Miss Snow?"

"I...I'll try," she said. "But please...I don't want anyone to know."

"I understand, Miss Snow. But the time is going to come when people will know the truth about your magic. And I don't think anyone will think any less of you. And you certainly don't want your magic to backfire on anyone, do you?"

"No, ma'am."

"Good." She paused. "You may go."

Regina nodded and left to go to her next class. By lunch, she decided to skip it and find a place where she could be alone. A bathroom. A broom closet. Just anything. She found the second floor girls' bathroom. It seemed unused...like no one ever came in here. It was the perfect place. Regina locked the door, just to be safe. Almost immediately, frost and ice spread all over, crackling filled the room and turning white with fern patterns. Spikes of ice sprang out. Heavy white particles fell and swirled. Snow began to pile up.

After the winter was released, Regina closed her eyes, she exhaled, her breath rising in a fine cloud, searching for that happy thought. The snow fell lightly.

Regina felt much better. Hungry, but better. She got up, dusting the snow off her robes. She opened the door a crack, hearing hisses of whispers coming from the hall.

"It's snowing!" someone said incredulously.

Regina watched as the students were staring out the window, looking at the snow covered grounds and light particles were falling from the sky. Regina blushed, knowing this was all her doing. Now this was bad.

No one could know. She had to keep her composure. She had to hold on to that happy thought even harder. Otherwise this would happen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks suburbantimewaster for suggestion for helping me ideas for sorting<strong>


End file.
